Defending Against the Dark Arts
by Yllems
Summary: Prue becomes obsessed with breaking the curse on the Defence Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts, and learns that she isn't as smart as she thinks she is. She needs to gain back her confidence and take magic seriously if she's going to put things to rights. But even stuck in the year 1938, Prue still wants to finish what she started.
1. The Theif

Disclaimer: I don't have any claim on the Harry Potter franchise. I'm not going to rewrite that every chapter, so imagine the disclaimer is there in spirit.

No Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had ever lasted more than a year at Hogwarts. Daisy knew it, the current DADA teacher knew it, everyone was aware of the long line of incompetent or dangerous teachers hired and dismissed from the school as a matter of course. The only competent professor brave enough to test her luck against this curse, Mrs. Scamander, had taught non-consecutively for five years in ten, but this, Daisy's first year, would be the last in the cycle. Mrs. Scamander's twin boys would be joining Hogwarts the next term, and Hogwarts would be left without for at least seven years.

Daisy begged Mrs. Scamander to keep up teaching, citing horror stories some of the older students had told her of professors who let loose magical creatures to 'prepare' students, who misinformed kids and said that centaurs should be dealt with like garden gnomes, and who got into scandals with seventh years that no one would explain to Daisy the details of. So Mrs. Scamander told Daisy everything she knew about the curse. Daisy had heard of it before of course, but only from students' gossip. She hadn't really believed it. After Mrs. Scamander had acknowledged it, Daisy wrung out every bit of information she could from her teacher, and in the process learned more about the wizarding world's last war than she had learned all that year.

Before Mrs. Scamander would explain the curse, she insisted on teaching Daisy a bit of history. Daisy didn't mind. Mrs. Scamander was a war hero, close to _the_ Harry Potter and knew more and was more candid than all of Daisy's first-year histories. She spoke about Voldemort, whose name was really Tom Riddle. She knew everything he had done and everything he planned to do, and answered Daisy's every question. She told Daisy of his hatred for Albus Dumbledore (a great wizard, and yes, young Albus Severus's namesake) and how his wounded pride had led him to cursing the Dark Arts position. And eventually, after some more prodding from Daisy, she confided what Harry Potter had done to stop him. Mrs. Scamander had a first-hand account for most of her stories, excepting Harry Potter's first year. Daisy came back to her office every chance she got before the end of term to hear more. She lost the tenuous hold on the early friendships she had gained, but that only meant that she could spend more time talking to Mrs. Scamander and researching on her own.

At first she researched the recent war, but she was getting a more comprehensive knowledge from her Defense teacher than any text. She moved on to researching curse-breaking, a subject anyone who saw her studying told her was out of her league. Again, she got her most valuable knowledge from Mrs. Scamander.

"I don't understand why no one is doing anything," Daisy said. She knew she was whining, but she was irritable after another late night studying. "I asked Mr. Flitwick about the cursed position, and he acted like a new teacher every year for fifty years was just a coincidence."

Mrs. Scamander had poured herself a cup of tea, but apparently she was dissatisfied with the result because she poured the cup's contents back in the pot and tried again. She said, "Adults are more susceptible to Wrackspurts than children. Mr. Flitwick believes what he told you is true."

"Wrackspurts?" Daisy said, testing the phrase to see if she'd heard correctly. At her teacher's serene nod, she asked, "What are Wrackspurts?"

"Wrackspurts hide things for wizards, not that many wizards appreciate the favor. They can't help but hide themselves too, you see."

"If no one can see them, how do you know they exist?"

"I didn't say no one could see them, Daisy, only that they hid themselves."

"Oh. Well, how can _you_ see them?"

Her teacher took a sip of her tea, while pouring the rest of the pot in a plant by her desk. She said, "Have you ever heard of Threstrals, Daisy?"

Daisy thought about it, knowing that even though the question seemed random to Daisy, her teacher expected a real answer. "I think I've seen the name before— in a list. Isn't it a kind of horse, like a Granian?"

"That's right, but Threstrals only look like they are related to Granians. They are a completely different type of magical creature." She finished her tea, then hummed at it and showed it to Daisy.

Daisy peered into the cup, even though she sometimes wished her teacher would get to the point faster. The tea leaves inside were grouped together in a recognizable image. "Is that a horse?"

"A Threstral." She corrected kindly, taking the cup back. "The reason you don't know much about Threstrals, is that wizards consider them a bad omen. Some even considered them spirits before the Ministry organized more fully and was able to document them."

Daisy let her teacher clean up the tea things, but then prodded the conversation along. "Why were thestrals considered a bad omen?"

"Because thestrals were made by Death. They only eat dead creatures' flesh and can only be seen by those who have seen death."

"Oh. I can see why that would make people uncomfortable."

"It is not their fault, Daisy. Thestrals are kind and intelligent. They pull the school carriages that many people call horseless. They serve wizards' needs but are hardly acknowledged."

"Like Wrackspurts," Daisy said. She had learned that she had to make the connection herself, or the conversation would never get back on track.

"Yes Daisy. Wrackspurts can't be seen either, unless you notice them before your magical core has fully developed."

"How do I notice them, then? I don't want to be like Flitwick."

"Professor Flitwick, Daisy," Professor Scamander corrected.

Daisy nodded, blushing.

"Wrackspurts love hidden things. They get very upset when something hidden is revealed, and for a moment flock around the hidden thing. Sometimes, a few of them get so upset that they forget to hide themselves. If your magical core is pliable enough, it will adjust to their presence, and once you know to look for them, you can find them."

"I've revealed disillusioned feathers in charms class before. I've never seen them."

"That's not so upsetting. It's the big things that get them riled up."

Daisy considered that, then said, "How did you first see them?"

"I saw new magic uncovered often when I was young. It was four times before I noticed, and that was when Nagles were at their most frantic."

"So I have to watch people make up new spells, or make up some of my own."

"Don't, Daisy. There is too much that can go wrong if you don't know what you're doing. Magic can be dangerous, and you might uncover something that gets you killed."

Daisy looked down from her teacher's uncharacteristically focused gaze, and said, "How am I going to see Wrackspurts, then?"

"Keep an eye out whenever something hidden is revealed," Mrs. Scamander said, wiggling her fingers by her head for emphasis. "It may take a while, but you're only eleven. You have time."

"I'm going to miss you next year, Professor Scamander. I don't think I'll learn as much from anyone as I have from you."

"This is your first year learning magic, so there was more for me to teach."

Daisy tilted her head noncommittally. "Still… This curse should be broken."

"I would still be leaving if there were no curse. Lorcan and Lysander need to be taught Defense by someone other than their mother."

"And instead we're going to be taught by people who don't know what they're doing. Unexperienced teachers every single year." Riled by her own words, Daisy said, "It can't go on."

The Professor smiled. "Voldemort was a very powerful wizard, Daisy. It's safer to leave the curse until it loses power on its own."

"How long will that take?"

"Maybe a hundred years or so. Generally curse-lives are dependent on the power of the wizard and the intent they put into the spell. Voldemort was very powerful, but the curse on the position was probably only a passing action. I'll teach every other year until it's gone."

"You'll teach for a hundred years?" Daisy said, raising her eyebrows.

"Wizards live longer than Muggles. Most can make it to two hundred if they try."

"That's silly."

"Magic doesn't often make much sense. Don't worry over it so much."

Daisy was shooed out of the office. Mrs. Scamander wanted her to head to dinner, but she had too much on her mind to eat. She looked in the book about curse-breaking that she had begun bringing everywhere with her and read it over again.

Daisy stole a book from Hogwarts. It wasn't really stealing, she told herself- she planned on bringing it back. Her thievery, not that it was stealing, was in the name of her continuing research on curse-breaking. She couldn't just put that on hold over the summer, not when she was actually starting to get a handle on the principles. Before she had left school, Daisy had placed a curse on a plant and broken it without having to resort to the countercurse. Her small success had thrilled her, but breaking one of her own curses was only the first and simplest step.

To break a curse you had to be able see it. To see a curse you had to be able to see magic. Learning to see magic was like trying to see colors outside of the visible spectrum, but Daisy did it. She taught herself to concentrate and wish and see flares of magic even when they weren't active spells like those used in duels. Although most magic appeared in wavering glimmers, her own familiar signature came through clear. She couldn't be satisfied with that. Every day she worked and learned and practiced, and every day the glimmers got a little steadier.

Her mother was a witch, so Daisy briefly considered asking her for help. She threw away the idea almost immediately. Curse breaking was laughably out of the league of a soon-to-be second year, and Daisy wouldn't enjoy looking silly when she told her mother what she was up to. Besides, her mother was Wandless, a witch officially integrated into muggle life and removed from magical society. Whatever advice she might be able to give Daisy wasn't enough when she could no longer cast a curse herself.

When, halfway through vacation, Daisy had decided she had gotten as far with theory as she could go, she went looking for something cursed. Sighting curses didn't require her to actually use magic. It was the breaking that would get her caught by the trace.

Daisy lived close enough to Diagon Alley, over across the Muggle divide, that she could safely visit as if she were a Muggle walking to school. She gave her parents the excuse that she wanted to buy school supplies, then made her way to the Alley and spent her day trying to catch sight of the green haze that surrounded something cursed.

One witch had cursed her own hair. When Daisy saw the halo of green around her temple and the moving zigzags that netted the strands of perfectly straight hair, she couldn't resist the opportunity given to her. A simple self-applied cosmetic curse wouldn't have any nasty backlash. It was the exact next step needed to practice. After following, studying, sighting, for two minutes, Daisy flicked her wand at the woman's head. The hair immediately sprung in all directions in a curly poof, and the woman ducked into the nearest alley to reapply the curse.

Daisy ran home and waited for the letter from the trace office to come, wondering what her punishment would be but giddy all the same. The letter never came. Daisy concluded that her bit of magic was muffled by the magical activity of the alley. Afterwards, she went back every chance she got, when her parents would agree to take her or when they were out, whether they knew about her trip or whether they did not. As she attempted to break more curses, she grew more confident. She knew every page of her stolen, scratch that, borrowed book. She knew more about curses than was necessary in the life of an average witch. Still, she pushed herself into working on more complicated and stubborn curses. She had to improve in little increments because, when trying to break worse curses, she could expect worse backlash if she failed. The weekend before her birthday, Daisy treated herself by exchanging her grudgingly earned allowance money at Gringotts and taking a look at their defensive Curses.

Somehow, a goblin caught her and she was banned from Gringotts for a hundred years. And she got a thorough talking to. Mrs. Scamander and Headmistress McGonnigal also came to have a sit down with her parents, who grounded her for a hundred years.

As the Headmistress and her parents had their talk, Mrs. Scamander pulled Daisy aside.

"I have to ask for the book back now, Daisy."

Daisy gulped, and said, "The book?"

"The books at Hogwarts have enchantments on them that signal when a library book is taken out of the school. Madam Prince wanted me to get it from you right away, but I told her not to worry. You made me regret vouching for you, Daisy. I thought you were responsible."

Daisy flushed, and nodded. "I didn't know the goblins would get so angry."

"I suspect you've done more than just look at curses, Daisy." She said. "You can't try magic you aren't ready for. I told you it was dangerous."

Daisy looked down, and for the first time during her scoldings, her eyes started to sting. She looked up, trying to ignore how tight her throat was but unable to respond.

Mrs. Scamander said, "Get the book."

Daisy hurried up the stairs to her room, finding the place where she'd left it easily. She had read the book a thousand times anyway. There was no reason she needed to keep it.

As Mrs. Scamander accepted the book from Daisy, she said, "I'll take it back to Hogwarts myself and I won't tell anyone my suspicions, but you have to be more careful."

Daisy nodded, but just as Mrs. Scamander was turning away, she said, "I should return it."

Her favorite teacher turned back to her.

Daisy continued, "I took it, so I should return it. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you."

Mrs. Scamander considered her, then said, "Mrs. Prince is still at Hogwarts. Will you apologize to her as well?"

Daisy nodded.

"If you come with me, I'll have to tell your parents about the book."

Daisy winced, but said, "I know."

Her mother's face got even redder after Mrs. Scamander was done. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before settling on saying, "No wonder the goblins thought you were planning to rob them. I didn't raise you to be a thief, Daisy."

Her father pulled his head out of his hand and said, "Let her go. Maybe apologizing will keep her from being banned from the library for a hundred years too."

So Daisy was side-along apparated to Hogsmede, a small village from which you could walk to Hogwarts. She was taken through Hogwarts' gates, after which she returned the book and apologized to Mrs. Prince with tears in her eyes.

As soon as Daisy was alone in her room again, she stopped the waterworks, already planning her way back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>AN: I got Nargles and Wrackspurts confused, so I had to come back and edit this. Shameful.<p> 


	2. The Curse Breaker

Prue's parents left for work after telling her they would call to make sure she didn't get up to anything during her grounding. She kept that in mind as she began her hike to the Leaky Cauldron.

Prue didn't have enough money to buy a portkey to Hogsmede, so she altered her plan. She bought Floo powder. She had to give up two of her three galleons for a bag of it, but she only needed a pinch. Another sickle went to gaining access to a public Floo. Prue spared a sad thought for the death of her savings, then pocketed her remaining sickles. She pretended she was with a family that came by until she threw the powder in, stepped into the green flames, and called out Hogsmede. An hour after she had left home, Prue arrived at the only village with a path to Hogwarts.

In another half-hour she made it to the Hogwarts gates, where she came to a stop. As she had confirmed the day before, the curse was a green haze over the castle doors. It was simpler than the ones she had briefly glimpsed at Gringotts. It had more fingers and pulsed like a heartbeat, but it was only made by one man, one human man. It extended down the path all the way to the front gates, attaching partially to the wards. She could access it from where she stood.

Prue got to work, confident in her abilities. She had been the top of her class before she had started spending all her time on curse-breaking. She analyzed the tremors of the haze, trying to detect a key vein that would give away how held onto the school. However much trouble she got in for this, she was going to be happy with herself. The other students would thank her too.

Ten minutes later, one of Prue's searching prods struck gold and the curse pulsed bright green. Suddenly, its conditions seemed clear. Prue gasped, stepping back and pulling her mind away before she was overwhelmed. She wouldn't get another rest once she actually started breaking the curse.

A blue dot the size of her thumb appeared before her. It was a creature, holding itself to gate and watching her work. When it realized that she was staring back at it, its mouth dropped open. Prue smiled and said hello. It opened its mouth wider and let loose a buzzing sound, and in a blink it was gone. Prue laughed, thinking of what Mrs. Scamander had told her. She had kept an eye out for Wrackspurts when hidden things were revealed, but she only caught a glimpse of one when she was busy trying to break a curse. Prue would have to pursue it later, but her discovery gave her a giddy confidence.

Sure that she understood the curse, Prue set about breaking it. The next part was theory, but Prue already had experience successfully putting curse-breaking book knowledge into action. She reached out and touched the curse. It had been active fifty years, so she had to pull all its fingers together before her. She delicately rolled back the fog of each strand, and it condensed into a single string that led from the gate to the castle doors. The string retreated no farther, so Prue hesitated and frowned. She had thought she would have the entire curse at the gate by that stage. She pulled at the string, but it didn't move.

Prue looked doubtfully at the string in her left hand and the wand in her right. She couldn't just let it go, it would snap back at her, and she didn't think giving another tug was a good idea. Prue put her wand between her teeth and called out for the other end of the string with her right hand. The string released from the door and sailed to her, so Prue snatched her wand out of her mouth again, readying herself to use it. There was a pull in her left hand. A curse could slip out of someone's grip, but Prue had never heard of it pulling itself. She kept her grip tight, even as the errant end of the string attached itself to the gate.

Tiny localized spots on Prue's clothes and hair begun to pull back from the gate. Prue didn't know what the Wrackspurts were trying to do, but they were only serving to distract her. And she needed to focus. The body of the string had not collapsed like she'd intended. Instead it shortened, by its own power, to better form itself into a circle. The curse end Prue held tried to wrench away and join its opposite, and her clenched fist jerked forward and hit the gate. A Wrackspurt buzzed incessantly in her left ear as the others continued their pulling. The curse started to slip from Prue's grasp. She didn't know if the pain that bloomed in her palm was from the string cutting into her hand or her own nails. There was no time to think. Prue brought up her wand and broke the string.

A shatter of green blinded her, and Prue shuttered her perception of the curse to get away from the painful light. It should be broken. She should be done. The string dissolved from her hand, but something pulled her toward the gate. The Wrackspurts had not stopped pulling at her in the other direction, but a stronger force had gotten its hold on her hands. Prue thought she might see two strings wrapped around her wrists if she was brave enough to check despite the blinding light.

One of Prue's fingers touched the gate. Instead of pressing against metal, it disappeared in the air. More than one little voice buzzed in Prue's ears, but she still couldn't see them. Prue's hand holding her wand disappeared into the gate, and her feet scrambled against the dirt. There was no give for her to work with, only a relentless tug. Prue was up to her armpits in the gate, and she screamed for help along with the buzzes of the Wrackspurts. Then, all the hands dropped away from her, except the one tugging her ear, and she fell through the gate.

Prue fell to the ground with a wordless exclamation. The metal of a gate dinged when her shoes hit its bars on the way down. Prue couldn't see. An agonizing second passed before she realized that her eyes were adjusting to the sudden light of day.

The hazy figure of an adult stomped towards Prue as she tried to blink her vision back to normal. He said, "Who are you?"

The man's anger made Prue scoot back even as she tried to orient herself. Her back hit cool metal, and she looked over her shoulder. Hogwarts?

The man took advantage of Prue's distraction. In a flash, he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. He said, "Were you following me?"

His grip tightened like a vice as he loomed over her. Instead of an answer, Prue cried out for help. She could hardly tell what was happening, but she knew she wanted to get away. The man brought out his wand. A loud buzz and tug on Prue's ear made her duck just before a spell flew over her head and rung the gate. Prue pushed at the hand trapping her, simultaneously trying to tug herself away. The man gripped her wrist harder and snarled some kind of command, then shook Prue. She threw out her arm to grab the gate and steady herself as her back smashed into metal bars. The Wrackspurt's buzz rose to a shriek. Its grip on her ear tightened to a sharp pinch.

Suddenly, it was dark again. The man was gone. The gate was still at her back. The buzz had stopped. Prue waited, panting, for her eyes to adjust to the dark as she put her arms around herself. Something light but present pulled down on a small section of hair on the right side of her head. Prue shakily touched her hand to her ear, feeling where the Wrackspurt had pinched. It still hurt, but Prue was distracted by a light tickle of a tiny hand against her pinky. She cupped her hand horizontally. After a moment, something tumbled into her palm. Slowly, carefully, Prue kept her hand level and brought it in front of her face. There, in her palm, was a blue Wrackspurt. Its little pixie-like body was lying prone, and she thought she could see it panting in the darkness. The fingertip Prue had touched to her ear had come back bloody, but she couldn't really blame the Wrackspurt for that.

"You aren't invisible anymore," Prue said, still dull from shock.

She waited for the Wrackspurt to recover and stand, but it only curled up under her gaze. It made a high pitched buzz. After a moment of being startled, Prue realized that it was rocking itself and crying. She gasped and looked away, but its tears brought her own spilling out. She could assume that it preferred being invisible, if what Mrs. Scamander had told her was accurate. For some reason it couldn't hide itself from Prue, and there was a good chance that it was her fault. She started blubbering.

It took her a long time to get out words, between her stutters and sobs. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know if you can understand me, but I'm sorry. I should have listened to Mrs. Scamander. I only thought, I was sure I could do it. I don't know what happened… You and your friends tried to warn me didn't you?"

At the mention of the other Wrackspurts, the buzzing wail got louder. Prue didn't know how to comfort it. It didn't want to be looked at, but it had climbed into her palm. She tried to swallow her tears in order to keep talking. "What happened? That man- I think he was going to hurt me. And you… you hid me from him didn't you?" Prue stared sightlessly into the darkness as the light touch on her hand shifted about. "I don't know what that took, but thank you. Really, thank you. I don't think I can repay you, I don't know how, but I'll help you if I can."

Prue took a quiet minute to get a hold of herself. She had an easier time of it when the buzzing finally petered off. Still, she didn't dare look at the Wrackspurt again to check if it was really getting better. She surveyed the castle, then took a chance and looked for the curse. No green spots emerged in her vision. Prue stood, cupping her hand and holding it to her body so the Wrackspurt wouldn't fall off. She banged on the gate with her left hand and called out for someone to let her in. After a couple minutes of the same, her hand was sore and her voice was hoarse.

She stopped and said, more to herself than the Wrackspurt, "I don't know what's going on. I can't stay out here. It's freezing."

Something tugged her ear, and it took all Prue's self-control to keep from jumping. She glanced down to her cupped hand, trying not to move her head. The Wrackspurt was gone. Prue ran her left pointer finger gently along her palm to make sure it hadn't just turned invisible again, then dropped her hand. The one pulling her ear was the same one as before. He must have recovered while she was banging on the gate.

The pulling on her ear continued, and the light buzzing started up again.

Prue said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what you want. All I can hear is buzzing."

It could have just been wind, but she thought she felt the Wrackspurt brush against her hair. Then it was in front of her face.

Prue said, "Oh, hello."

The Wrackspurt wrung its four tiny hands and looked down.

"Sorry, I won't look."

Prue turned her head, but a loud buzz had her looking back. The Wrackspurt was still wringing two hands, but with one of the others, it pointed at the path to Hogsmede.

"You wanted me to follow you?"

The Wrackspurt crossed its arms, looking blankly at her for a moment before nodding.

"I guess I should listen to you."

The Wrackspurt nodded and pointed again, but it had its back turned to her.

Prue said, "You can go back to pulling my ear. I know you don't like me looking at you."

Prue watched the Wrackspurt turn before looking away. Soon, she felt its barely-there weight land on the top of her ear. She kept her head as still as possible as it tugged her ear forward, toward the path to Hogsmede.

Prue set off, walking through the dark forest path instead of running like she had previously. As the Wrackspurt pulled her steadily past tall, night darkened trees, Prue babbled to distract herself from the unidentifiable noises and shadows within. "I'm sure you'll get invisible again soon. You probably just tired yourself out," Prue said. She waited for the Wrackspurt to give some response, but none came. "I do wonder about that sometimes with my own magic – if I can exhaust myself using it, I mean. I've never got tired from spellwork before, but I think magic has to come from _somewhere_." She considered what she'd said, while resolutely ignoring the crackles and hoots filling the silence. "I don't know why I never asked anyone about it before. I should have done that instead of spending all my time on curses. It would have been the smart thing to do. That _is_ what I should do – the first thing when I get back. I'll ask my mother about magical exhaustion. And I'm sure Mrs. Scamander will know how to help you. It'll be alright, you'll see."

The Wrackspurt pet her ear. Prue supposed that while he understood her perfectly, his little voice just couldn't make English words. She said, "Well, I'll probably have to wait until after my parents yell at me a while. I knew that they would when I came out here. And they're going to tell me I was reckless and stupid and overbold. And I won't even be able to defend myself because they're right… It's just that I thought…" Feeling herself slide back into a slump, Prue said, "You're probably bored listening to me talk to myself. We should work out a system so we can have a conversation… We can start with yes and no. One buzz for yes, two buzzes for no. Do you understand me?"

The Wrackspurt on her ear gave an answering buzz. It tickled a little, and Prue gave a smile even though the Wrackspurt probably couldn't see it.

She said, "Do you want me to go back to the castle?"

The response was two buzzes and a tug on Prue's ear toward Hogsmede.

"Right. Neither do I. We have to get back to Hogsmede. I still have floo powder left, and a few sickles. If we get home fast enough, maybe my parents won't even know I was gone." Prue wasn't sure she would mind her parents being home when she got back, though. She tried not to wonder why no one had discovered her yet, and why no one had answered her knocking on Hogwarts' gate. Or who that man was, and what everything that had happened meant. But she couldn't help noticing that the path under her feet was made of dirt, not the stone she remembered from her earlier run. And where were the Wrackspurt's friends, and why wasn't he with them? She pushed aside her worries for when she got to Hogsmede. If Prue got home alright after everything, she might just confess anyway from relief.

Prue played a game of twenty questions with the Wrackspurt. He seemed happy to participate, which made Prue at least assured that he didn't hate her for getting him into trouble. The game was calming until Prue asked, "Did I break the curse?" and the Wrackspurt answered 'no.'

Dreading the response, Prue asked, "Is the curse still there?" She had to be sure.

In answer, the Wrackspurt gave a tap on Prue's ear instead of making his usual buzzes. They hadn't worked out what a tap meant, but Prue thought she could understand what he wanted.

She rephrased. "Is the curse still on the Defence position?" At another _tap_, Prue rephrased again, choosing her words carefully. "I didn't see a curse on the gate. Does a curse against the Defence against the Dark Arts Position at Hogwarts exist right now?"

_Two buzzes._ No.

"Is right now what I think it is?"

_Tap. _Rephrase.

"Did you bring me back to the same night I started at when you hid me?"

_Two buzzes. _


End file.
